Helper
Helpers are assistants which will help in combat in various ways. There are a total of three helpers which are scattered around the map. All of them are in hidden areas, which will only appear on the map once the player accesses them at least once. Two are available at soon as their area is unlocked; the third, which is in Area 1, only becomes available once a Hellhound is defeated. Helpers are not acquired automatically; instead, they can be individually hired and let go as the player desires. Also, if helpers die in battle, they must be re-hired. Helpers have 256 HP, and take 1 damage per hit. Helper damage is based off your Magic damage (Helpers are considered your projectiles), and can damage Ghosts and other incorporeal enemies. Equipping Shockwave will cause Helper damage to be based off your sword damage instead. Indigo Roger Indigo Roger is the first helper available. He is an archaeologist that resides in a camp at the desert Oasis, in Area 6, and can be hired for 100 Gold. To hire him, click on the heart button in the top left. Indigo Roger runs around the screen, continuously throwing daggers at enemies. He can also attack in melee, if he comes into contact with a monster. While he isn't too strong, he could potentially attack enemies that the player might not be able to reach, and thereby speed up advancement or even grinding. Nin Nin Nin Nin is the leader of a band of black cats found at the Secret Paradise in Area 12. They are blocked off on all sides by fearsome beasts, but the magical essence of this Paradise prevents any evil from entering. For a donation of 2222 Gold, Nin Nin will act as a medical service, casting a Healing Aura from time to time at the player's location, if the player gets damaged. Nin Nin moves very slowly, often slower than many bosses, and while it can attack in melee, will often die before it deals much damage. When using Nin Nin, dodging should still be a very high priority, as it might not be around for the whole battle. Don't feel obliged to rush back to a Healing Aura if an enemy attack forces you to leave - Nin Nin will cast another one before long. Wan Wan Wan Wan is a friendly Hellhound that lives at a wealthy and spacious Kennel very nearby to the Inn, in Area 1. The Kennel is unlocked by defeating False God. To have it fight with you, it wants a Yummy Bone - enemy Hellhounds always drop at least one. Wan Wan will run around, about the same speed as Indigo Roger, and attacks enemies. Additionally, attacking with your sword causes Wan Wan to fire off a Yellow Beam. Like other Hellhounds, the beam will scale with both the length and the width of your sword (width = 50 + swordWidth*swordLength). Trivia With another helper active, you can pick up a new helper without returning to the first helper's area, by going to another helper and clicking their button twice. Category:Guides